


A Sappy Love Story

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Just Married, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Newly weds, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Post-Series, SHEITH - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trying to get through writers block, he deserves all the love, keith gets a haircut, let him be loved, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “Takashi! Keith!”They both jerked back instantly and Shiro’s mother was impatiently waiting for them at the end of the building. “You two do this at your own time! It’s my time now!” she shouted.“It’s ‘On your own time,’ not ‘at your own time’,” Shiro corrected then winced when his mother glared at him.“I raised you, don’t correct my English!”-----It's after the war, the paladins have returned home, they all went their separate ways but they never lost touch with one another. Shiro and Keith ended up moving to Tokyo and live in a cozy loft where they can be finally alone and to themselves.





	A Sappy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sup bitches!

When Shiro woke up, he expected to be at the Castle of Lions, the familiar fluorescent blue lights dimmed to make the white metal walls, look gray instead, an awkward yet comfy bed stuck to the corner of the room, a few of his personal items were on a dresser, his clothes folded in the drawer and his boots right beside the dresser.

Instead he woke up to a huge cream colored comfy bed, sheer white drapes covered all four sides of the bed, yellow fairy-lights looping around drapes and curling down the dark brown pillars, the walls were an aesthetic wooden fixture, a few photos were hung on the walls, similar fairy-lights went along the walls, until it reached an antique style kitchen with modern equipment.

Pastel chipped green cupboards, slightly show off the brown underneath with beige marble counters, beyond the kitchen was a huge window, covered in thick golden drapes with metallic silver curls, in front of the window was the eating lounge, a square wooden table with wooden high chairs and pastel blue cushions with darker blue tassels. On top of the table was a pink and gray vase with two red roses in each vase.

Beside the eating lounge was the living room, a single white and blue stripped love seat Shiro found a vintage shop, lace cloth covered the armchairs and beside the couch was a pale yellow rocking chair and on the other side was a pale orange recliner, there was a wooden coffee table that Shiro also bought from the same vintage shop, a large flat screen TV hung on the wall, a DVD and Cassette player was on the small table below the TV, a few cassettes were splayed out on the table and floor next to a SNES and Super Nintendo, the controllers still plugged in.

The door used to be a plain wooden black door, Shiro changed it to a beige colored door, almost a dark cream, the knob was large and golden with a lion knocker on the front, beside the door was a large bookshelf. Standing a few inches taller than Shiro and it went along to the end of the wall, books lined up, not leaving any space and some were laid horizontally top of the other books. Shelved by genre of books.

Shiro closed his eyes and snuggled into the feathered pillows, there was a shuffle beside him and Shiro smiled with his eyes closed when the person curled up against him, a naked chest pressed against his side, a heated small hand resting on his chest, even the band around the person’s finger was warm.

“Cold,” Keith murmured curling his legs over Shiro’s and snuggled deeper. Shiro pulled the thick comforter over Keith’s shoulder.

“Morning,” Shiro said gently, Keith mumbled out his reply and his breathing steady, he had fallen back asleep. Shiro reached out hand out from the comforter and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, a streak of white hair permanently dyed Keith’s hair on his left side, his thumb sliding over the pink scar that ran through his left eyebrow, dark bags were under his eyes and his long lashes cast a shadow on his cheekbones.

The blanket fell off his shoulder and Shiro’s eyes drew to the jagged scar that fell across his shoulder, an ugly reminder of the trails… _the_   _trails_  felt like it had been yesterday but in reality, it had been years, years of their lives passed in order to save the universe.

Many died honorably, many died in vain, many survived with just scratches and mere bruises, and many survived with months and years of torture, reliving them repeatedly in their dreams.

But all in all, the universe was safe, it was peaceful again, Lotor had killed his father and his mother, they died trying to protect each other, it was bittersweet, they still loved each other and it pained Shiro’s heart to know that they were the victims of the  _pure quintessence._

Lotor had created an alliance with Princess Allura and restored the universe back to its peaceful-self and they were granted to head back home...to earth where their families were waiting for them, not knowing if they were alive or not.

Shiro gently removed himself from Keith and sat up, throwing his legs over the bed, Keith instantly snuggled in Shiro’s spot, pulling Shiro’s pillow against his chest and curling into it. Shiro tucked the comforter over Keith’s shoulders and slipped on his slippers before heading into the kitchen.

It was a cool autumn day, it wasn’t that cold so Shiro didn’t have to turn up the heater, but Keith was an overdramatic baby and he couldn’t stand the cold, with years living in the blaring sun beating of his head in the Arizona desert, he got accustomed to the heat.

Shiro pulled open the fridge and leaned down to grab the eggs, milk, and sausages. Shiro placed the pan on the stove after lighting it up, he used his spatula to crack the eggs, while his eggs were cooking, Shiro started on the coffee machine and sliced his sausages before grilling them on a smaller pan.

Platting the eggs and sausages, he brought them over towards the table. Shiro poured solid black coffee into his black mug and added cream and sugar into Keith’s red mug. Shiro paused when he heard a shuffle then a tired groan, there was an exasperated yawn and a creaking off the bed as if someone climbing off.

Shiro brought the mugs and placed them on the table over the coffee trays, Shiro smiled when he felt Keith curl up on his bed, nimbly cold fingers pressing into his sides.

“Why’d you leave me,” Keith murmured, Shiro turned around gently and brought his arms to Keith’s waist as he the younger man frowned up at him. With a quick move, he had Keith sitting on the cold counter.

“Morning,” Shiro said running his fingers through Keith’s hair, it was cut short now, but his bangs were still there, Shiro had cried when Keith came home with his haircut, he didn’t know whether to love it or hate it, there was nothing to hold onto anymore when they had sex and he couldn’t play with it anymore when he was bored or practice his braiding skills; but Keith look so adorable and young, it reminded Shiro of the first time he met Keith, tiny and angry, he reminded Shiro of a firecracker and that was his nickname for the whole year.

 _“It’ll grow back, Kashi,”_  it was a comforting gesture whenever Keith called him ‘Kashi’ and Shiro forgave him and coddled him until Keith pulled away to blow him, not knowing where to put his hands now, he ended up curling his hands around Keith’s small ears, it was awkward at first, but they got used to it.

“It’s too early for the morning,” Keith grumbled but nuzzled into Shiro’s hand for more affection, he reminded Shiro of a cat sometimes.

“It’s twelve in the afternoon darling,” Shiro cooed gently, Keith pouted and he knew Shiro couldn’t resist his pout, not helping himself, he leaned down to capture Keith’s lips, Keith hummed and took hold of Shiro’s wrist to wrap them around his waist before wrapping his own arms around Shiro’s neck to tug him down, fingers carding through Shiro’s long hair.

Keith playfully nipped at Shiro’s lower lip and mewed as Shiro massaged his hips, the sharp sound broke his thoughts and he pulled away or well tried to since Keith had a death grip on his neck.

“Darling, Ma’s going to come over soon, she wants us to take her shopping, you promised her yesterday,” Shiro said prying Keith’s hands away from his neck.

Sighing, Keith hopped off the counter and moved past Shiro to sit the high chair where a plate was already waiting for him. Shiro sat down across from him and they ate silently, sipping on their coffee ever so often.

The only thing distracting Shiro was the golden glint of the band on Keith’s fingers, Keith watched him looking and he lowered his fork of sausages dipped in the egg yolk and raised an eyebrow.

Shiro shook his head and lowered his gaze towards his own plates, they finished their breakfast and Keith offered to do the dishes so Shiro could shower, Keith let the plates on the rack to dry and put the clean pans in the dishwasher.

Wiping his hands with the clean rag, Keith walked over towards their closet and pulled open the door, he changed into a pair of clean boxers, white denim jeans, a black shirt with a red sweater, he was just heading over to wash his face when Shiro emerged from the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Where are we meeting Ma?” Keith asked leaving the door open to let out the steam, he poured a heavy amount of toothpaste on his brush and started brushing while Shiro answered.

“Ryu’s gonna drop her off here and then we’ll take her to the mall,” Shiro said, Keith glanced over just in time to see Shiro pulled white briefs over his bare ass, then started searching for jeans. Keith spat out the past and gurgled his mouth with mouthwash and dapped his mouth with a towel near the sink.

“Which mall?” Keith asked, soaking a clean towel in warm water before wiping his face, he sighed and placed the towel over his face for a few seconds until it started to cool, he hung the hand towel on the rack before exiting the bathroom.

“I’m not sure, Ma said there’s a new mall that opened a few weeks ago and she’s been meaning to check it out, apparently her favorite brand of clothing store opened there,” Shiro said bringing up a pair of black jeans, he sniffed them then squinted at them, he wrinkled his nose then shrugged before putting them on, he put on a white shirt which he tucked into his black jeans before holding up a full sleeves cashmere cream-colored sweater, it had a vertical cross-stitch going down the front.

A second later there was a knock at the door and Keith offered to open while Shiro finished dressing.

Shiro’s mother was behind the door, her salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a tight bun, slim black glasses adorned her face, pearls for earrings, and a thin silver chain around her neck. She wore black stockings and a pin straight pencil skirt, with black heels and a white button and gray blazer. Her lips were painted a bright red, soft blush on the apples of her cheeks and a black smudgy liner with mascara.

Her gaze softened when she saw his face and she cupped his cheek with one hand, he leaned down to let her kiss his forehead, she left behind a print of red lips but Keith didn’t care, he finally realized what it felt like to have a mother’s love.

“How are you dear, did you sleep well, is my son feeding you correctly, you’ve lost some weight, I’ll have Ryu send over some soup, we specifically ordered it for his  wife from  _Osaka_  since she’s pregnant but I guess I can send you a bowl to help build up your strength,” She rambled.

“I’m fine, Ma” Keith said gently, he pulled her inside and tensed up when she sniffed the air. She settled him with a gaze, those familiar stormy grey eyes locked onto his.

“I smell eggs and meat, did you two wake up late?” she asked.

Keith also realized what it felt like to be targeted under a mother’s rage.

“It was Takashi, I kept trying to wake him up but he wouldn’t,” Keith lied, Shiro’s mother huffed and her cheeks turned even redder.

“That boy, I always tell him not to waste any second of the day, but there he goes, always sleeping, useless I tell you,” she muttered.

Shiro emerged from the bathroom, teeth brushed and face washed. He smiled when he saw his mom, he walked over to hug her but instead he got slapped on the chest by the back of her hand.

“Stupid boy! Did I tell you not to wake up late,” She scolded, Keith moved to stand behind Shiro’s mother while Shiro tried to defend himself.

“Ma, it was—”

“—I don’t’ wanna here, Takashi. You waste too much daylight!”

“Ma—!”

“—What did I say?”

Shiro clamped his mouth shut and his mother shuffled out of the room, Keith darted forward and pecked Shiro on the lips and with a quick ‘I love you’ he was out the door and helping his mother towards the elevator.

“Brat,” Shiro said shaking his head but smiled, he grabbed his keys and locked the door on his way out and met with up Keith and his mother in the elevator. His mother’s anger melted only because Keith was holding her hand and talking to her about his new job as an editor.

All the paladins had taken different jobs when they came home, they didn’t want to go back to Garrison, it brought back too many memories.

Hunk and Lance applied at the same university, Hunk went into aerospace engineering, Lance got a degree as a Marine Biologist, Pidge followed Hunk into aerospace engineering. Shiro got a job as a writer, he already had two poetry books out, one as a best seller. The best seller poetry book was about Keith. The younger male ended crying and bawling into Shiro’s chest when he gifted the book to Keith.

_“A little thank you for sticking with me and saving me all those times,”_

Keith surprisingly got a degree in Literature and got a job as an editor, it still shocks Lance who honestly suspected Keith to do something more instead of an editor.

_“But you’re the badass of the group!”_

Lance was flustered and he tried to hide behind Hunk while Keith smiled at him gently instead of his usual mocking, Shiro guessed he was just tired of fighting with Lance.

_“You have a nice smile, I know why Lance crush on you,”_

It was Hunk who managed to slip out Lance’s secrete as if it was nothing big, Lance had gapped at Hunk who managed a sheepish ‘oops’ while everyone else spazzed out and even Keith looked slightly awkward.

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know! I—I guess cause you were cool and I wanted to be cool as well and stop looking at me like that!”_

They realized how Lance was so angry when they first met, he was trying to impress Keith and make him jealous by flirting with as many alien girls as he could but Keith was too busy being infatuated by Shiro to realize Lance.

Hunk’s words, not his.

Although afterward, Shiro did kind of because tense around Lance, he didn’t know why he saw Lance as a threat but maybe he was self-conscious and he had bad self-esteem issues during the war. Lance was young, he didn’t have PTSD, anxiety, self-worth issues, he knew he was confident and he owned up to it, sure there had been times when Lance felt like he didn’t belong but so did everyone else during the war.

Lance admitted a few hours later that his crush went away a few months later, he realized that he couldn’t see Keith anything else other than a friend, a close friend.

Shiro broke away from his train of thought when his mother laughed and patted cooed up at Keith while pinching his cheek gently.

It appears Keith had beaten Ryu and Shiro for his mother’s heart and even Ryu’s wife who occasionally would get jealous whenever Ma would praise and boast about Keith to her friends whenever she out to  _Kitty Parties._

After all, Keith was Shiro’s husband and the man who brought home Shiro to his parents. Shiro stood beside Keith who reached for his hand, a solid reminder when the cold band brushed his fingers, that Keith was still there and he loved him. Shiro realized that he wouldn’t want his life any other way.

“So, when am I expecting grandchildren,” his mother said breaking the silence.

Shiro flushed and Keith ducked his head shyly.

“Ma!” Shiro cried out, Keith squeezed his hands and his mother brushed off invisible lint off her shoulders.

“I was just wondering,” she said and sniffed raising her chin, Shiro shook his head and he scratched his cheeks with his hand.

His hand…

Allura offered to give Shiro a new arm, something that didn’t remind him of his imprisonment from the Galra, his torture, of course, Shiro wouldn’t forget but at least his new arm wouldn’t be a daily reminder, so he agreed.

It was a long process and Shiro was out of it most of the surgery, the Olkari helped and with Altean and the Olkari’s technology combined, they had given Shiro a new arm.

It was less dull, solid white metal, it gloved a soft sea-green around the joints of his elbow, a reminder of the Castle. The arm felt less heavy, it felt light and he could even feel the hum and vibrations of Keith’s hand whenever they touched.

“Takashi?”

Shiro blinked and he looked up to see Keith holding open the door of the elevator, Shiro walked out and locked the elevator in place.

“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of quiet this morning?” Keith asked running his fingers through the white tuft of his hair, the same haircut from before, it brought back so many painful memories but also so many good memories.

“Nothing, just kind of tired,” Shiro lied, Keith smiled and he brought his hand down from Shiro’s hair to his cheeks, his knuckles gently sliding over his soft skin, before turning around and the pads of his course fingers grazing the pink scar over his nose.

“I love you,” Keith said, Shiro grinned and he quickly scooped Keith up with his hands on his hips and twirled him around making the younger man laugh in delight before placing him down his face.

“Love you too…husband,” Shiro said playfully, Keith reached up to tweak his nose, “don’t ever do that again, I will not have you replay a weird rom-com scene again,” Keith scolded playfully. Shiro grinned and with the hand moving to press against the small of Keith’s back and the other holding onto his hand, he dipped Keith down and captured his lips in a kiss.

“Too late,” Shiro murmured against Keith’s lips, drawing a laugh from the younger man. Shiro pulled him back up and pulled Keith tight against him.

“Ma’s probably waiting for us,” Keith whispered running his knuckles over Shiro’s neck and sighing at the feel of Shiro’s fingers massaging his hips.

“I’m going to say something so cheesy and corny,” Shiro warned, Keith, hummed and raised both of his eyebrows, a playful smirked spread across his lips.

“I love you to the moon and back, I will do anything for you and I want to give you the best life ever, a better life your father couldn’t give you a better life that your mother couldn’t give you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I will die before anything happens to you,” Shiro said in all seriousness

“I married a sap,” Keith said laughing gently but Shiro saw the light sheen of his eyes then his eyes hardened and he was jerked down to Keith’s height and he found himself in front of his angry husband.

“If you kill yourself for me then  _I_ will kill you, you understand,” he snapped. Shiro smirked and he reached out to pry Keith’s fingers off his sweater and he curled his fingers over Keith’s and kissed away the pout.

They pulled away with a wet smack and Keith frowned up at him, still pouting, his doe eyes gleaming.

“I thought your violent days were over,” Shiro teased rubbing his thumb over Keith’s pursed bottom lip. “I can bring out my Marmora knife to stab you, Shiro, don’t test me,” Keith stated. Shiro laughed and he bent down to nudge their noses together, Keith did the cutest thing ever and stood on his tiptoes to nuzzle back with closed eyes and a soft smile, Shiro almost had a heart attack from cuteness overload

“Takashi! Keith!”

They both jerked back instantly and Shiro’s mother was impatiently waiting for them at the end of the building. “You two do this at your own time! It’s my time now!” she shouted.

“It’s  _‘On your own time,’_ not  _‘at your own time’,_ ” Shiro corrected then winced when his mother glared at him.

“I raised you, don’t correct my English!”

Shiro sighed and he knew it was better not to argue with his mother, so he grabbed Keith’s hand and met up with their mother. After the mall…it would be Keith’s and Shiro’s time but now they’ll have to endure hanging out with his mom, although he didn’t think Keith minded since those two decided to sit in the back and whisper to each other.

His mom secretly learned basic Korean just so she could trash talk Shiro with Keith, he met Keith’s gaze from the review mirror and he shook his head when Keith winked at him and whispered something to his mother. Shiro tensed up when his mother laughed and he glared at Keith held back a laugh of his own.

Their trash talk ended within fifteen minutes and they were back to Japanese, Keith was slowly learning and even though he stumbled a few times, his mother gently corrected him and kissed his cheek for each praise, by the time they arrived, Keith’s face was covered in faint kiss marks.

Shiro handed him a towelette he kept in the glovebox and who carefully wiped off the kiss marks, Keith got out of the backseat and tossed the napkin into a nearby trash bin. They held hands and walked silently behind Shiro’s Ma who was going from store to store excitedly.

Shiro’s mother, ended up buying shoes for her husband, a necklace for herself, a few baby clothes for Ryu’s child, a dress for Romelle, a suit for Ryu, a tie for Takashi and an expensive maroon parka jacket for Keith who hesitated on the gift but with a gentle nudge from Shiro, he accepted the gift with a happy smile.

Shiro ended up carrying most of the bags with Keith only carrying his and the baby’s clothes. The rest of the trip to the mall was just his mother window shopping, they had brunch at a nearby ramen house.

His mother charmed the manager to let them keep their bags in the back, Keith ordered the extra spicy Tokyo style ramen and Shiro the plain miso ramen and his mom got the same as Shiro’s, she was getting too old to handle the spice.

After brunch and a few cold light beers, Shiro drop his mother back off home who urged them to come inside for dinner but Shiro promised them they would come by next time, with a glare and a few curse words directing towards Shiro, she climbed up the stairs to her home.

Shiro blew out a breath and drove down the U-shaped pathway, he waved to the gateman who opened the gates to let them leave before closing it behind them.

* * *

Keith laughed as Shiro dropped him on the bed and hovered above him, “what’re you two saying during the ride,” Shiro breathed kissing down the column of Keith’s neck, his tongue tracing the blue veins and nipping playfully.

“None of your business,” Keith said laughing and trying to shove off Shiro who didn’t budge and instead he flopped his deadweight on Keith gasped and breathlessly laughed and tugged at Shiro’s hair.

Shiro blew a raspberry on Keith’s neck making him erupt in giggles, his raspy laugh echoing their loft, Shiro rolled them over so Keith was laying on him instead, he pinched the flushed cheeks and ran his thumbs under the twinkling eyes.

“I love you,” he said, Keith grinned and gently thumped his head against Shiro’s, “I love you too,” then roughly tweaked Shiro’s nose and pushed away. Shiro huffed and climbed out of bed, on the way towards Keith who was standing in the kitchen between the island and the counters with a playful smirk, he turned on the radio, the speakers in the loft started echoing with a playful South-Asian song.

“You goof,” Keith teased when the lyrics came from the speakers.

It was an unknown fact within the group that they both learned Hindi in the Garrison, the lyrics translating easily to them. Lance and Pidge took a Japanese class while Hunk took French.

Shiro started singing and Keith snorted as he replaced ‘Julie’ with ‘Keith’

_“Keith, I used to love you, I used to believe in you, Yes, my love for you was true. You were the fairy prince of my starry nights, you were forever in my thoughts,”_

Keith gasped offendedly at the next verse and Shiro grinned.

_“I don’t know why you broke my heart like this, Oh Keith! You seemed so sincere and innocent to me,”_

“Rude,” Keith gasped and danced away when Shiro tried to catch him, they danced around the table, going from one side to the other, then Keith darted over towards the couches and yelped when Shiro leaped over the couch stood in front with a grin.

They fell on the couch with a laugh and Keith’s shrieking laugh when Shiro let his fingers dance along Keith’s side, poking at his most sensitive areas, bubbles of laughter erupted from Keith and he squirmed away from Shiro…or well tried to.

Shiro finally moved his hands away and rested them either side of Keith’s hair, he missed the black halo that Keith’s hair used to create, he moved one of his hands down and tickled Keith’s ear who panted and scrunched up his elbow to trap Shiro’s fingers.

“I— _ah_ —hate you,” Keith gasped panting, his cheeks flushed bright red and his eyes were wide and twinkling, he was the epitome of beauty in Shiro’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Shiro, Keith slowed his gasping and he straightened his elbow and turned his head to kiss Shiro’s curled fingers, then kissing the golden band, he then nuzzled his cheek against the hand.

“Don’t do that,” Shiro said seriously feeling his heart rate pick up, Keith looked up at him confused at first then it dawned on him and he did it again, his eyes twinkling at Shiro’s flush.

“Why?” he asked innocently.

Shiro tried to glare at him, “you know why ” he said and his glare broke off when Keith did it again and smiled up at him while doing it.

Before Shiro could say anything, Keith shoved him off and Shiro grunted landing on his ass on the couch, Keith climbed off the couch and went to grab the large black from the doorway, he watched as Keith pull out the parka and slide it on, he walked over to the floor-length mirror near their closet and checked at through all the angles.

The jacket was long, reaching just above his knees, it was big and obviously meant for the coldest of cold but since Keith was super sensitive, he wouldn’t be surprised to see Keith start wearing it within a week.

Shiro got up from the couch and walked over to stand behind Keith who pulled up the hood, it was huge and lined with faux multicolored fur, the edge of the hood went over Keith’s eyes and he had to tilt his head back even further to grin up at Shiro.

Shiro grabbed the edge of the hoodie and leaned down to kiss Keith, slipping his tongue inside and gently prodding the wet muscle. Keith gasped and shuffled closer, the fur lining tickling Shiro’s face.

He moved his hand form the hoodie to Keith’s thighs and heaved him up and pressed him against the mirror, Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck, the fabric stretching with Keith’s movements.

The song in the background changed into a familiar Japanese classical song, the soothing female’s voice echoing their home.

Shiro pulled away, his tongue slipping back into his own mouth, Keith chased him and swallowed Shiro’s moan, Keith moved his hands down to cup Shiro’s cheeks, the edge of jacket’s sleeves pressed against his cheeks as well.

Keith pulled away to breath and Shiro kissed his wet lips, Keith petted Shiro’s face with his fingers and went back in for another kiss, this one softer and more lingering than the last one. Keith gasped as Shiro sucked on Keith’s bottom lip, gently nibbling on the soft flesh.

“…Sad,” Keith murmured once Shiro pulled away fully, Shiro tilted his head confused and Keith frowned at him.

“Why?” he asked.

“…just cause…” he murmured.

Shiro nodded as if he understood and gently placed Keith on the bed who sat still and played with his fingers, the hoodie still over him. Shiro went over towards the TV and found his apple laptop plugged in the wall, after unplugging it, he brought it over to Keith and sat down on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

Keith twisted around and crawled over to settle himself between Shiro’s legs, he watched patiently as Shiro logged on and moved the mouse over towards the  _Skype_ app. With a double-click, it opened up and Shiro managed to call Pidge who picked up on the first try.

“Hey! I haven’t heard from you guys in a while,” Pidge said placing her bowl beside her laptop and getting comfy on her seat, it was still kind of warm where she was currently, so she was adorned in a tank-top and capris.

“Hey Pidge, where’s Lance?” Shiro asked, Keith, waved at her and moved away to slide off his jacket, he placed it beside them and snuggled back into Shiro’s arms.

“Lance is in the kitchen, he’s warming up rice, he’ll be here in a minute,” Pidge said then stuck out her tongue and focused on her laptop, a second later, another video chat came up and Hunk answered.

“Hey!” he shouted with a grin, he was wearing his reading glasses and slurping on a smoothie, Lance appeared not even a second later, a Tupperware full of yellow rice and meat.

“Sup bitches!” he cried rolling into view on his chair.

Keith perked up after everyone arrived and they all started chatting away, Shiro put in his input once in a while but let Keith lead the conversation.

It was funny how the roles were reversed now before it would be Shiro leading the conversation but now it was Keith. Shiro was proud to say that Keith had gotten comfortable with them and even though he sometimes didn’t like admitting ‘why he was sad’ but Shiro most of the time understood.

Keith missed them and he let him over the solid brick wall around his heart, he opened the doors to let them in and he was glad that Keith had other people other than him in his life.

Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s waist and kissed the side of his head.

“Ew, can you guys stop,” Lance muttered but he was smiling.

Hunk snorted, “please I have to deal with this every day with you two,” he said directing the comment towards Lance who flushed and Pidge who averted his eyes.

“Sorry?” Keith said confused, Shiro hid a smile in Keith’s hair and watched as Lance curse out Hunk who repeatedly apologize.

“We’re dating,” Pidge said over the noise of the two idiots fighting.

“Congrats,” Shiro and Keith said in sync, the conversation started up again as Lance explained how they got together and how lucky Pidge was to have a guy like him in her life.

He got a punch in his gut for that comment.

The day ended smoothly and Shiro wanted more days like this, he was tired of emotional and physical pain from the war and now he just wanted to relax and have the ability to breath in peace.

Keith climbed into bed with a pair of black sweats and Shiro’s old shirt, he snuggled deep under the covers and latched onto Shiro’s side, he fell asleep rather quickly but Shiro knew he was a light sleeper, the dagger under their pillow was a hint.

Running his fingers through Keith’s short hair as he slept, Shiro lulled himself to sleep by listening to Keith’s steady breathing and the softness of Keith’s hair.

“Love you,” Shiro whispered moving his hand to Keith’s waist and dragging him close, all he got was a soft snore in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story, in hopes that it'll help me want to write again on my previous work, "Jasmine Flower," I just haven't been in the mood to write it and I don't know why, I have so many viewers waiting for me to upload the next chapter but I just don't know how to write the next chapter and I'm stuck, I've written the chapter so many times and I ended up hating it.
> 
> Anyways for this fic  
> comments are always welcome, Kudos, and bookmarks, please share this story to spread this lovely story.  
> Also if there's any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them ASAP


End file.
